


Here's Your Letter

by NicoleGleeRocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cutting, Depression, Drama, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Harassment, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Redemption, Sad, Self-Harm, Singing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleGleeRocks/pseuds/NicoleGleeRocks
Summary: Late one night at school after rehearsing for Nationals, Kurt Hummel finds a mysterious letter taped to his locker. He has no idea where or who its from but as he reads it he connects the dots. How does one letter change a person forever? Read and find out. Warnings inside. I don't own Glee. Kurtofsky Friendship. Sebofsky couple pairing. Rated T.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on www.fanfiction.net under the username "ILOVESMESOMEGLEE". I deleted my other AO3 account and started this one instead. I hope you like this. Kurt's thoughts are in Bold Italics. And the letter is in regular italics. The title comes from the Blink 182's song "Here's Your Letter". Kurtofsky friendship. Sebofsky couple pairing. Warnings inside. Let me know if you have questions or if I should continue. Be kind. Have a nice day!

Chapter 1

It starts with a letter. A letter taped to his locker to be exact. Just out in the open where anyone could read it. Luckily the hallways were empty at this time. It being after school and all. Practically a ghost town at 7pm.

Glee club rehearsals ran late due to Nationals coming up. Mr. Shue was on everyone to do their best. No one wanted to disappoint him or themselves like last year when New Directions lost to Vocal Adrenaline. That was embarrassing.

It was GO time and EVERYONE was excited but nervous as hell going up against them again.

They HAVE to be ready and use EVERY free moment they could to be prepared for this.

 **Like Naomi Vs Tyra Banks. We're ready for you...** Kurt thought as he sauntered to his locker waving goodbye to Tina and Mercedes as they left in the opposite direction.

"Bye guys! Remember after we beat Vocal Adrenaline Saturday movie night at my place!" Kurt yelled as Tina and Mercedes say nothing but nod in agreement, then off they went. And Kurt was alone.

 **I love my girls.** Kurt thinks and sighs happily as he FINALLY turns to open his locker noticing the off-white envelop sticking out of the corner of his locker.

Kurt squishes his eyebrows together totally confused. Then he realized squinting like that causes wrinkles so he stopped that immediately. But that still didn't stop his interest in the letter. Not one to wait around Kurt opens his locker in a quick finesse and the letter plops on the floor.

Kurt curses himself and slowly bends down to pick it up. It was a small standard envelope. Nothing TOO crazy or suspicious, at least not yet.

 **Who sends letters anymore? What is this? 1990's? Has whoever did this ever heard of email or texting? Hello???** Kurt realized he was alone and talking to no one so he shakes himself off because he's now realizing this whole thing is a bit creepy. But he trecks on.

He slowly opens the envelope and he almost drops the letter but quickly caught it. It was one piece of standard sheet paper. Kurt took a breath again realizing he was probably overreacting. Kurt FINALLY reads it and what he reads both shocks and worries him a bit. He suddenly realizes who its from. He gets nervous but reads on.

_Dear Kurt, Not sure how to start this. So I'll just start. Don't be alarmed..._

**Too late** _._ Kurt thinks but reads on anyway.

_I would have texted or emailed you but I don't have access to either of those things so I thought a letter would suffice..._

**Suffice? Wow who know they knew big vocabulary?** Kurt chuckled to himself as he read on.

_Anyways, I'm writing this to let you know I'm not going to mess with you anymore. I'm done. I'm done with a lot actually... Anyways, shit... WHY IS THIS HARD? I know you and me got history and for that... I'm sorry._

**Bullshit** Kurt rolled his eyes as he thought.

_I know you're thinking I'm full of shit. But I'm honestly so DONE with all the lies and ANGER... Shit. I can't breathe. It HURTS SO MUCH I CAN'T BREATHE._

Kurt grew more concerned when he read that last line. Something was telling Kurt that this wasn't funny. He continued to read as a hard lump formed in his throat. He slid slowly against the lockers unable to breathe himself as he reads the last Dave Karofsky's letter. Tears forming that he can't stop.

_This is my goodbye. I wish I was a better person. But I can't... This thing inside me. It isn't normal. The thing that made me kiss you and torment you is a sickness I have. I got so messed up over it I actually told my parents hoping they could help cure me of this. They shunned me. My mom hates me and says I'm a dirty sinner and dad... Well he can't even look at me anymore. It's gotten so bad that maybe if I just.... I don't know. I'm tired. Really tired. I have no idea why I'm writing you. You of all people hate me the most. And you should. I'm no good. I'm evil. Maybe I'm better off not existing. Shit... I'm not making sense... By the time you read this.... I'll be gone anyways. I'm truly sorry Kurt.-Dave._

And that was it. Nothing else. Kurt frantically searched for more but that was all. Kurt KNEW what Dave was planning. It doesn't take a scientist to figure it out. Kurt was full on sobbing as he clutched the letter in his hands.

**Dave! What the hell are you doing??! Please please PLEASE... Don't...**

Kurt suddenly rushes up off the floor and sprints outside in the cold Ohio night. He had no idea where he was going he just knew he had to get to Dave before he did something stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Happy New Year Everyone! I hope you all of you are doing well. :)  
> I just want to start this off by saying THANK YOU ALL for the support. I mean that with my whole heart. X3 Love you all.  
> OK, with being said... This chapter was one hell of a ride. I'm not going to sit here and lie to y'all. I struggled with this chapter. Idk if it was writer's block or what BUT I FINALLY got to a place where I like it. :) I hope you do too! It starts a little after where we left off first chapter. Bold Italics are Kurt's thoughts.  
> I think that's all I wanted to say? If you have questions, please let me know. Please review. Please be kind. I know its short BUT I promise it will be longer in future chapters. :)  
> Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3

Chapter 2

  
 **8:45pm. 8:45pm. 8:45pm. 8:45pm. 8:45pm,** on a cold brisk Friday night.

No matter how many times Kurt thinks of what time he got to Karofsky's house it makes him sick. Really sick. And no matter how many times he repeats the time it still doesn't feel real.

NONE OF IT FEELS REAL.

Kurt got there as soon as the ambulance rushed out of Dave's house and rushed the unconscious McKinley's right guard out on a stretcher.

It was choas all around. Police sirens blaring and nosy neighbors splayed out everywhere on the street like they watching some sort weird circus act, phones out as if waiting to catch a glimpse of the Lochness monster. Kurt was sick to his stomach. He felt dizzy. Dave wasn't some made up creature to gawk at. Or some animal. He was just a kid.

A scared kid. This wasn't right.

NONE OF THIS WAS RIGHT.

Kurt wanted to throw everyone of these assholes phones out of their hands and smash them BUT he had bigger things to worry about so he tried his best to rush to Dave to go with him. 

  
"Who are you?" one of the EMT's (older woman, blonde hair, medium build) asked Kurt grabbing his shoulder just as the young singer was about to go in the ambulance with Dave. Kurt caught a glimpse as the other EMT worked on Dave. He looked so small, like a child. Kurt did his best to hold back tears. "I'm his... Friend. Please you gotta let me go with him!" Kurt couldn't do it. He sobbed and sobbed. 

  
"I'm sorry son, Unless you're family you can't." Kurt was about to throw a diva fit when he heard a voice that threw him off.   
"Kurt? What are you doing here? What happened?!" Azimio looked shell shocked and that's when Kurt knew that Azimio saw Dave. His eyes bulged and his voice quivering, barely being able to hold back tears. 

  
"Oh Az... Dave's..." Kurt couldn't even speak as more tears came out. Azimio's tears even more apparent as he understood what Kurt was trying to say.   
"Come on..." Is all Azimio said as he turned around and walked away. Kurt was so confused he just stood there. Unable to move. 

  
"Kurt!!! BRING YOUR ASS NOW!" THERE it was.

That familiar intimidation Azimio usually possessed when he was bullying Kurt. That julted Kurt out of his trance. And he followed behind the jock to his car. 

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as he got in Azimio's car. 

  
"Really?" Azimio sighed in frustration.   
"We're going to the hospital." Azimio said as he started up the car and off they went.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know, intense. :( Please let me know what you all think? Currently working on chapter 3. Might be a while before I post but I won't disappear completely. Lol! Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone,  
> Before I get started I just wanted to say THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! You all supporting me as been so AMAZING! I can't even put into words how much it all has meant to me. Thank you! X3  
> OK, on to the story, from this point on this story will be told through three POV'S. Kurt, Sebastian and Azimio.  
> First up Azimio. This starts off where last chapter ended. Azimio is not exactly how he is in the show here. More will be explained as this goes on.  
> This was tough to write. :(  
> I know its short, again it will get longer as this story progresses. I'm taking my time and not rushing such a sensitive topic.  
> Its not beta'd. I did try to catch all spelling errors and mistakes.  
> Azimio's thoughts are in bold italics. I think that's all I wanted to say? Without further interruptions PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE BE KIND.  
> Thank you all again! Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3

Chapter 3

  
The wind got knocked out of him. He felt his lungs squeeze in and out hard. His whole body started to shake. He was struggling to breathe! The reality of it all seemed so surreal. But Azimio wasn't delusional.

THIS WAS REAL.

And it was happening to someone he knew. Or thought he knew. A million and one things went through Azimio mind as he arrived with Kurt Hummel to the hospital.

The whole ride took only fifteen minutes until they reached Lima Emergency Hospital.It seemed like an eternity when they finally parked Azimio's pick up truck in the hospital's E.R. parking lot.

No one spoke the whole ride. No one could speak. It's not like a fun road trip anyways. Kurt and Azimio weren't even friends to begin with but at the moment they both had one thing in common. And that was Dave.

  
Dave Karofsky. His best friend since they were in diapers being wheeled in, unconscious into a room that they weren't allowed to go in. The reality of the situation made him want to throw up. He steadied himself and walked forward to the front desk to demand that they go with Dave. 

  
"Family only." was all they were told as they were both led into a small waiting room. Azimio wanted to argue but held back. He'll know more when Dave's parents arrive. 

  
**Where are they? They should be here.**

Azimio thought as he plopped right in one the chairs. It was a little small for his frame but he made do. He didn't plan on sitting here long anyway. He wanted to see Dave. He would get that chance soon enough.  
It was practically empty with a few ugly paintings of trees and little tiny houses splattered on the walls, a vending machine in the corner with decades old magazines and above nailed on the peach colored wall was a small TV with the news, on mute.   
The only other person in the emergency room was a short rough neck looking guy who looked drunk with what appeared to be broken glass in his head. He had a bloodied wrapped T-shirt near his eye and kept muttering and slurring drunk talk, how the other guy started first. 

  
**Bar Fight. Fucking drunkie.**

  
Azimio rolled his eyes. He hated dealing with drunk people in general. It was all fun and games until he had to be the one taking care of said drunk person. Azimio wasn't a prude. Not at all. He drank but he never got black out drunk. It wasn't his style. It annoyed him to watch as the people he partied with get plastered. He vowed to NEVER EVER get that crazy. And he never did. 

  
During all of this Azimio noticed something else that confirmed his suspicion. The guy was handcuffed to the chair he was sitting on. And just as the guy was shouting and cursing, a police officer came out fully ready to tackle someone if he had to. 

  
"HEY! I told you to calm down! Don't make me say it again!" The police officer screamed making Azimio jump. 

  
The guy shut his mouth quickly and the officer smirked and went to the back room again and that situation defused so fast the McKinley jock wasn't sure what he just witnessed. 

  
"Bastard". The drunk guy said underneath his alcoholic breath and flipped off the long gone officer. 

  
Azimio wanted to laugh and shake his head until he snapped back into reality when Kurt FINALLY spoke.   
"Sebastian? What the hell is he doing here?" Kurt said as he whisked over to Sebastian Smythe standing next to a out of order pay phone. Azimio was confused to. And suddenly angry. 

  
**WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? HE GOT A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING HIS FUCKING FACE!**

  
Azimio clenched his fists at his sides as he and Kurt approached Sebastian. He didn't seem to notice anyone as his head was hung low and shoulder's slumped. He was sniffling and as he looked up, his eyes were blood shot red and his cheeks puffy from crying. He was a wreck.

  
"Seb? Are you OK?" Kurt gently asked the sullen boy.   
"How could they? He's their kid." Sebastian kept repeating this over and over. He couldn't look at anyone. He just kept staring at the floor. Lost in his own mind.

  
"Sebastian? What's going on? Where's Dave's parents? They should've been here by now?" Kurt again was gentle and kind to Sebastian which was the exact opposite to how Azimio was feeling toward the other boy but that was a whole other thing that Azimio was too tired to face. All he cared about was Dave and he was concerned too about Dave's parents not being there.   
"They aren't coming?" Is all Sebastian could say as he pointed to what he had been staring at the whole time. 

  
On the floor was three big black bags and a suitcase full of clothes. Azimio put two and two together as Kurt's jaw dropped in shock. 

  
**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! His own parents? Disowning him? This is bullshit!**

  
Az was so angry! He clutched his fists tighter. He was confused and hurt. He had no words.   
"Its ALL my fault!" Sebastian yelled and before anyone could stop him he sobbed out the emergency room and Kurt went after him.

Azimio wanted to BADLY punch a wall. But all he could was finally break. Azimio didn't even care who saw him crying. The night's events finally caught up to him and all he could think was that how his friend must've felt all alone in the world so much that he wanted to end it all. 

  
"It's all my fault." Azimio whispered as he slunk down to the floor and cried and cried till he didn't think he could cry anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think this is good place to stop. Thank you all for reading. If you have questions, let me know. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it. Want me to continue?


End file.
